Micro-ice x Everyone
by adventure prince
Summary: A collab of Micro-ice Couples. Some funny, some fluffy and some kinky and with an added crossover pairing at the end. R&R rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik football.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Micro-Ice and Yuki: Flowers 

Knock, Knock

Yuki got up from her bed tossing her book to one side so she could answer the door. She opened it to see Micro-ice holding at a bouquet of white roses, her favourite flower. A blush was spread across the brim of his face.

"H-Hi Yuki… I thought y-you'd like these" Micro-ice stuttered bashfully handing the red haired girl the bouquet.

"Why Micro-ice how sweet of you" Yuki cooed taking in a whiff of the lovely roses.

"W-Well…" Micro-ice stated after a brief pause, rubbing the back of his head, his blush still visible. "…I don't want to take up anymore of your time" He said turning to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned sharply to see Yuki smiling at him tenderly.

"Hold up Mice, I'm not doing anything later so maybe we could catch a movie or something?" Yuki giggled when she saw a smile stretch to the furthest corners the raven haired boys face.

"Sure!" Micro-ice chirped.

Yuki leaned forward and placed a kiss right on Micro-ice's forehead.

"I'll see you at 6" Yuki said closing the door and leaving Micro-ice grinning like a cat.

Micro-ice and D'jok: More then brothers

Micro-ice walked into the room that he and D'jok shared and saw steam flowing out of their bathroom. D'jok must be taking a shower.

Micro-Ice grinned and stripped off his clothes he then walked into the bathroom, into the shower and wrapped his arms around D'jok's waist.

"Kinda of reminds you of when we used to bathe together as kids don't it?" Micro-Ice asked muffling into D'jok's back.

"You'd always splash and drown me!" D'jok laughed. "What was that name we used to call you?"

"Don't you dare!" Micro-ice laughed.

"Oh yeah, WATER BABY!" Micro-ice tackled the older boy to the ground, pinning his arms to the ground as he sat on the older striker's stomach.

"You shouldn't mess with me D'jok you could get hurt" Micro-ice said darkly, D'jok only laughed and effortlessly flipped Micro-ice onto his back and now he was the dominant one.

"In your dreams squirt" D'jok sneered playfully.

"Don't call me squirt!" Micro-ice huffed. "It makes me sound like your little brother! And we both know that we're anything but brothers"

"Whatever you say" D'jok grinned his blue eyes a sparkle "Now, are you ready to get even wetter?" D'jok asked diving in and pressing his lips against Micro-ices neck making him release little moans.

Micro-ice and Rocket: Injuries 

"Micro-ice, Are you alright?" D'jok asked as his friend held his ankle with a pained look on his face.

"What the hell do you think?!" Micro-ice snapped.

"He must have hurt his ankle in practice" Simbai pointed out. "Hold on Micro-Ice I'll have the stretcher in here in no time" Simbai nodded and started to press buttons on the watch like devise on her wrist but all it did was spark. "This thing isn't worth the credits it was bought with!" She huffed.

"I'll take him Dame Simbai" Rocket said walking in front of Micro-ice and kneeling down his arms curling behind him.

A piggy-back ride?

Micro-ice blushed as Tia giggle followed by a few snickers from the others.

"Don't worry I-HEY!" Mice piped as Rocket wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled his upper body forward causing him to wrap his arms around the older male's neck or else smack his face into the brunette mop of hair. "Aw geez rocket" Micro-ice sighed as his cheeks turned a scarlet hue.

Rocket carried him all the way to the nurse's office where his foot was bandaged up.

"Well Micro-ice your ankle isn't broken just sprained but I would advise staying off your feet for a day or two" Simbai said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other duties to attend to"

After Simbai left Micro-Ice turned to Rocket and raised an eyebrow at the older miles unusually perky smile.

"So what are you all peppy about?" Micro-ice asked.

"Oh I'm just excited" Rocket chuckled.

"Excited?"

"Yeah, excited that I was finally able to get some alone time with you"

"HUH?" Micro-ice asked as Rocket bent down in front of him and took a hold oh bare foot and caressed the bandages around his heel and ankle. "R-Rocket!" Micro-ice squeaked, his ears were burning.

"Don't worry mice, I won't keep you in suspense" Rocket cooed laying a soft kiss on the boys foot sending a shiver up Micro-ice's body. It wasn't a shiver of disgust but one of pleasure.

"R-Rocket" Micro-ice moaned.

"You like that?" Rocket purred rising up to look Micro-ice directly in the eye.

"Y-Yeah" Was all Micro-ice could muster.

Micro-Ice and Tia: Awkward Situation. 

How he could get himself dragged into these things was a mystery even to him, Micro-ice had somehow managed to get himself laced into a game of truth or dare by the girls and was now sitting on Tia's lap.

"Oh Micro-ice you look just like one of those dolls" Mei giggled.

"Shut up" Micro-ice huffed puffing up his cheeks in a pout.

"And I think you look perfect in Tia's lap" Yuki chuckled.

"Stop being so shrewd!" Tia snapped slightly tightening her grip around Micro-ices waist and rested her chin on his head.

The two felt awkward more then embarrassed as hinted by the light red marks on their cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to do this Tia" Micro-Ice sighed.

"And I'm sorry you got dragged into this" Tia smiled. "But then again you are kinda cute"

"Huh?" Mei and Yuki gasped looking at the two, their mouths agape.

Tia lifted her chin of Micro-ice's head and replaced it with her hand, then without warning she gently leaned the boys head back and pressed her lips on his temples.

"EEEEKKK!" Mei and Yuki let out a fan girlish squeal.

"Well I…" Micro-ice's voice trailed off his cheeks bright red.

The next day it was all over the Internet with a picture that Yuki had stealthily taken with her phone But Micro-Ice didn't care it was worth it to get a kiss from Tia.

Micro-Ice and Mei: Shopping.

Micro-ice was going to kill D'jok for this! It had been a month now since Mei and D'jok had "Hit pause on their [our] relationship" so they could work out some problems and now Mei was going shopping more and more often. Since she and D'jok were having problems and everyone else ran the moment Mei picked up her purse Micro-Ice was the one who got dragged along.

However something seemed wrong Mei wasn't buying anything she was just staring off into space.

"Mei are you okay?" Micro-ice asked.

"Hmm?" Mei turned to smile at her friend. "I'm fine Micro-ice, lets find somewhere to sit down" Mei said returning to her chipper self.

The two sat themselves on a nearby bench where an awkward silence then followed.

"I guise you must think I'm really selfish huh?" Mei asked sadly.

"What? No!" Micro-Ice said hastily waving his hands from side to side.

"Come on Mice I drag you all the way out her to help me carry all the clothes just so I can make myself feel better" Mei sighed.

"Well you are going through relationship problems"

"Yeah right" Mei scoffed. "We say that, but I can tell its over. We just don't have that love for each other anymore" Mei let out another sigh a bit heavier this time.

Micro-ice rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well you're a nice girl I'm sure someone else will want to go out with you" Micro-ice said confidently.

Mei smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks Micro-ice" She said and then a grin spared across her face. "Tell you what why don't I buy you something to wear" Mei chirped, grabbing Micro-ice by the hand and led him to the nearest shop.

"Mei I know you mean well but I can dress myself" Micro-ice blushed as his jacket and shirt were rustled off.

"I know but the place we're going to eat at is a classy place and I doubt that they'd let you in dressed as you are" Mei chirped. She then started to feel at his arms. "Wow Mice I never realized how strong you were" Both blushed at the sudden awkwardness.

"Well I guess it's all because of the training" Micro-ice chuckled modestly. "Wait eating?"

"Oh I thought we could eat out at this restaurant I found a few days ago" Mai said. "It's the least I could do" She blushed brushing her lips against Mice's.

"Thanks Mei"

Micro-ice and Thran: Sore Loser

It was inconceivable! It must have been voodoo! A Twist of fate! Thran had LOST at video games and now he was starring wide eyed at the screen whilst Micro-Ice sat beside him grinning like a cat.

"So Thran it seems the student has become the master" Micro-ice laughed.

"I'll show you!" Thran yelled, jumping on top of the younger boy!

Micro-ice was expecting to be beaten silly but instead he found both of Thran's arms shooting up his shirt and started tickling him silly.

"STOP!" Micro-ice begged as tears started falling and he started giggling like a five-year-old.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Thran cackled slipping his hands from out of Micro-ice's shirt and wrapped them around his ankles and then proceeded to take off his shoes and socks and began flexing his fingers across his feet.

"Do you take it back?" Thran asked.

"Never!"

Thran wrapped both arms around Micro-ices waist, trapping both his arms.

"Ha! Now what are you gonna do now? You can't tickle me with both your hands out of order!" Micro-ice smirked.

"Who said anything about my hands" Thran said smoothly.

"Then wha-" Micro-ice paused as he felt Thran's hot breath on the back of his ear sending chills up his spine. "Th-Thran…" Micro-ice giggled as he felt Thran's tongue lick around the edge of his ear which turned into full blown laughter that made his sides' ache.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Micro-ice conceived.

"Now you know who the boss is" Thran chuckled.

"Say Thran?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you laugh at me if I asked you to do it again?" Micro-ice blushed.

"Would you laugh at me if asked if I could do it again?" Thran asked.

"Not a chance"

Micro-ice and Ahito: Sleeping (Can you say you're surprised?)

Ahito always did enjoy sleeping with Thran but with his brother out of town for a few weeks on a training course he felt lonely and found it hard to sleep on night much to the concern of his friends.

However for a reason unknown to everyone Ahito had come to Micro-ice with his problem and to everyone's shock had asked if he could sleep with him! And for some reason that confused everyone even more is that Micro-ice agreed.

For the past few weeks Ahito thought he was sleeping in paradise. Too have Micro-ice's small body clinging to his chest was like hugging a teddy bear and his fragrance was that of summer berries and the way he nuzzled into Ahito's neck was just…beyond words.

However something's they did in bed are best left unsaid all that can be said is that the sheets to that needed to be changed often.

Micro-ice and Mark: Jerk

Micro-ice was walking down the hall, whistling merrily to himself when a pair of swift arms wrapped themselves around his waist and lifted him off the ground.

"Guise who?" A sing-song voice said.

"Mark! You dunce that only works if you put your hands over my eyes!" Micro-ice snapped his head around to glare at the older boy.

"Righto Kiddo" Mark laughed ignoring Micro-ice latter quote and practically dropped him.

"You jerk!" Micro-ice huffed.

"Aw come on don't be like that" Mark smirked placing a smile kiss on Micro-ice's head.

Micro-ice blushed and rubbed his head bashfully it was hard to be mad at the guy when he did that.

"Jerk" Mice mumbled.

Micro-ice and Sinedd: Darkness

"Let me go!" Micro-ice yelled as his wrists were pinned to the silky sheets of the bed.

"Scream all you want shrimp, no ones gonna hear you" Sinedd grinned evilly.

"When D'jok finds out about this you're a dead man!" Micro-ice spat.

"Please" Sinedd scoffed. "Do you really think that red headed douche could do anything to me?"

"You bastard!" Micro-ice snarled earning him a swift slap across the face.

"You shouldn't do anything that would make me angry; I wouldn't want to hurt you before we even get started" Sinedd made a chuckling sound from his throat that made his victims flesh crawl.

"W-What do you mean "Get started" exactly?" Micro-ice asked, his body was now shaking.

Sinedd didn't reply and instead ripped Micro-ice's jacket and shirt in one form pull.

"What!? Stop!"

The boys protests fell on deaf ears, Sinedd slipped his tongue out and started sliding it up from his abdomen up to his neck.

Micro-ice felt tears start to sting the corner of his and flow down his cheeks.

"It seems I've gotten to you?" Sinedd made the same chuckling sound, his tongue whipped at his cheeks, licking his salty tears away.

"P-Please…"

"Beg all you want twerp until I'm satisfied you're going nowhere"

Micro-ice closed his eyes tightly and hoped that someone would save him.

Micro-ice and Artie: Time with the Pirates

After a hard day at working at the bar Micro-ice decided to head to his new accommodations with Artie, he didn't becoming a pirate could be so tough.

"You okay?" Artie asked from his bed.

"Yeah I guise" Micro-ice sighed flopping onto his own bed that was just next to Arties.

"You know it isn't too late to go back to your team"

"Don't start that again" Micro-ice harrumphed and turned onto his side resting his head on one hand.

"If I go back I'm only in for more heartache" He groaned.

"Micro-ice…" Artie said sympathetically.

Micro-ice felt a few tears start to peak out of the corners of his eyes but quickly brushed them away.

He was to sad to realize that Artie had gotten up from his bad and sat next to him, twisting his body into the same position and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist.

"Huh…?" Micro-ice felt his cheeks start to heat up.

"Don't worry I'm here, I'll never hurt you" Artie whispered.

Micro-ice pressed his small body against Arties and started sobbing softly.

"Thank you Artie" He sniffled.

And now for the Special Crossover Pairing

Micro-ice couldn't believe what he had just seen…

He had just seen a boy fall from the sky!

Right now he was finding it hard to believe as he saw the teen get and dust off his purple clothes that clashed with his red shoes, his blonde hair was geld up to a point and was dyed purple just above his head and his eyes where a deep hazel brown but the most noticeable thing about him was that he had tail that stretched from the small of his back to his ankles and a pair of cat like ears that rested on the opposing sides of the top of his head.

"Man! I am going to kill Jeremie! "New teleportation program" my foot!" The boy yelled shaking his fist in the air. It was then that Micro-ice decided to intervene.

"Hey are you okay?" Micro-ice asked approaching the boy carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine" The boy sighed, looking at Mice. "My friend just screwed up for the umpteenth time" The blonde hair youth then took in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"On Akillian" Micro-ice answered.

"Ah geez!" The boy face palmed. "Einstein did it again...but if I'm here that must mean that everyone else is as well"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what's your species?" Micro-ice asked earning him a strange look from the boy.

"I'm human duh!" The boy emphasized by opening his arms wide.

"But you're tail and ears? Are you from a multicultural family?" Micro-ice was confused he had never seen a human like this one before.

"Tail? Ears?" What are you…?" The boy stopped, turned around, bent over and looked at the tail swinging between his legs.

Mice blushed. _"Wow this guy has got a cute ass on him- WHAT AM I THINKING!?"_ Micro-ice turned his head to avoid anymore dirty thoughts.

"Oh man! This must be one of those side effects Jeremie was going on about" The boy whined, feeling the ears on his head.

"Maybe I can help you look?" Micro-ice said.

"Really? Thanks!" The blonde yipped giving Micro-ice a bright smile blushing himself. _"Now that I look at him better this kid is kinda cute-Huh? Where did that come from!?" _

"So should we get moving?" Micro-ice asked breaking the brief silence.

"S-Sure small stuff"

"My name is not "Small Stuff" its micro-ice!" The short one huffed.

The purple cat-boy chuckled as he reached for what looked like a purple surf board.

"It's a good thing I have my overboard" He jumped on the hover board and motioned for micro-ice to get on.

"So what do they call you? Scrawny?" Micro-ice chuckled after he wrapped his arms around the other boys' skinny sides.

He snapped his around to glare at the smaller male.

"First of all I'm svelte! And the names Odd, Odd Della Robbia and don't forget it!" Odd huffed wrapping his tail around Mice's waist!

"HEY! What are you doing!?" He asked his face as red as a tomato.

"Well I have to make sure you don't fall off" Odd winked as they took off.

"Oh…"

"Hey Micro-ice?" Odd called over the noise of the wind a they zoomed through the streets.

"Yeah?" Micro-ice called back.

"Maybe after we find my friends we can hang out"

Micro-ice blushed and rested his head on Odd's back.

"Sure I'd like that"

**That's all folks.**

**TELL ME WHICH WAS YOUR FAVORITE! R&R**


End file.
